


Mama Likes

by rabidchild67



Category: White Collar
Genre: Blackmail, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidchild67/pseuds/rabidchild67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>June blackmails Neal into letting her watch him with Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama Likes

Neal watched Peter pull away from the curb in the Taurus, a pleased yet tired smile on his face. The previous night’s lovemaking had been intense and, Neal was slightly embarrassed to recall, loud, and he was looking forward to a lazy Sunday morning dozing in his bed with Peter’s scent still on the sheets. As he headed towards the stairs, he spotted June in the breakfast room, looking at him with a smile. She beckoned for him to join her.

“Coffee?” she offered.

“Yes, thank you,” he replied as he poured himself a cup. She pushed a plate full of muffins toward him and he grabbed one appreciatively.

“I noticed you and Agent Burke were out late last night.”

Neal felt his cheeks coloring. “I’m sorry, did we wake you?”

“Oh no, at my age, you’re up at all hours. I did overhear the fun you were having, though I tried to ignore it.”

“ummm,” Neal didn’t know what to say or do, and he couldn’t quite meet June's eye.

She laughed lightly at his discomfort. “Oh my dear, I’m just happy that old room’s seeing some action again. Why, in our day, Byron and I would – well, let’s just say it’s a good thing his mother was stone deaf.”

Neal smiled hesitantly at her. This was way outside his comfort zone.

June continued with her recollection, staring off into the middle distance as she spoke, “What we used to get up to – well, I tell you, my dear, we were quite wild in our day. Byron used to bring this young man home and, oh my, they were beautiful together. Like Greek gods. I could watch them for hours.”

“You don’t say,” Neal said, still very uncomfortable, and also trying to banish impure thoughts from his head. Of course June was a sexual being in her day – could still be, as a matter of fact, but Neal didn’t want to think about it.

June was fingering the pearls at her throat and running her tongue along her top teeth as she remembered. She sighed. “It’s been a while since I felt that.” She looked Neal in the eye then, her gaze sharp and bright.

“What?” Neal said, to fill the silence.

“You don’t suppose – “

“What?” he repeated, not liking where he thought this was going. Not liking the fact that he thought he could see where this was going. Where was this going?

“Neal,” she said, her voice suddenly ringing with conviction, “Mama likes to watch.”

“Uh...”

“I want to watch you and Peter together. I want to feel like I used to feel when Byron was with one of his lovers. I want to feel that passion and heat again.” Her eyes shone as she spoke.

“Well…”

“Oh, I don’t need to be in the room with you my dear. They have technology for that now.”

Neal cocked his head to the side and just looked at her. He thought if she’d sprouted tusks and an elephant’s trunk, he would’ve been less shocked. She smiled, but he didn’t have words for her. He opened his mouth to speak, but could think of nothing to say.

“Just tell me you’ll think about it.” She reached out and patted him on the hand. “But I do hope they don’t find out about your and Peter’s relationship at the FBI. That can’t be appropriate, can it, dear?”

\----

Neal stepped into his apartment and closed the door, leaned back and lightly banged his head against it a couple of times. He replayed his conversation with June in his mind over and over and was still at a complete loss over how to cope with what just happened. Had his sweet, kind, classy landlady just blackmailed him into allowing her to watch him have sex with his lover?

\----

Neal avoided June for the next two days, hoping against hope that June would forget about it. But on Tuesday evening, he arrived home to find her waiting for him in the front hall.

“Oh, Neal, dear, I have something for you,” she said with a sweet smile. She led him to the parlor where a large box lay on the coffee table. He peered inside. It was a rather handsome mantel clock. “Isn’t this cunning?” June asked. “I believe they call it a nanny cam.”

She handed it to him as if showing off her prized roses, placing it in his hands with pride. On closer inspection, he noticed there was a lot of wiring hanging out of the bottom of the thing and a false face that hid a small lens and microphone.

“If you put this in your room and turn it on, I can watch over the Interests,” June told him owlishly.

“You mean the Internet?”

“That’s what I said. Will you install it on my computer for me?”

\----

Neal entered his apartment, wearier than he ought to have been, and sighed resignedly. June was really pursuing this, he thought, and he couldn’t help but feel betrayed and sad. There was nothing to be done, he realized, because not only did he owe June quite a lot for giving him a home and wardrobe, but he really had no choice if she decided to expose his affair with Peter. He sighed and crossed to the bedroom, setting the clock up on a shelf. Then he walked to the kitchen and poured himself a large brandy, downing it with one gulp and following it with another. He then went into the bathroom and took a very long and hot shower.

As he was toweling off, he heard a knock at the door. Donning his robe, he went to open it. There stood June and Peter. “Neal, look who’s come to visit!” June trilled, a large smile on her face.

“Peter,” Neal said, trying to summon up some enthusiasm.

“Hey,” Peter said, entering the apartment and grasping Neal’s arm in greeting. He had an uneasy expression on his face, picking up on the tension in Neal.

“Well, thanks, June. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Neal said. June gave him a thumbs up and a larger smile and headed down the stairs. Neal sighed and shut the door.

“You’re not dressed?” Peter said.

“I’m not feeling much like going out tonight. Do you mind if we order in?”

Peter smiled. He usually preferred staying in. “Chinese?”

“Sure.”

“What’s wrong?” Peter asked, taking Neal in his arms.

Neal melted against him, put his head on his shoulder, then shook himself to dissipate his mood. “Nothing. It’s nothing. I’ll open some wine.”

Two hours later, with some moo shu pork and the better part of a bottle of cabernet warming his belly, Neal was feeling more like himself. He opened up his fortune cookie and popped half in his mouth. Looking at the slip of paper in his left hand, he smiled. “Enjoy yourself while you can,” he quoted.

“In bed,” Peter finished for him with a lascivious smile.

“Why, Special Agent Burke, is that a proposition?” Neal teased, leaning over, grabbing Peter by the tie and pulling him in for a kiss.

“Mmmm, yes,” Peter murmured into Neal’s mouth. “A big one.” They kissed for a few minutes, then Peter pulled away. He gestured towards the bathroom and toddled off.

Neal took advantage of his absence from the room to move over to the bed and get things ready. The nanny cam had a convenient remote, which he used to activate it. He heard a slight whir as it came on and then nothing. He stared at it thoughtfully, wondering if he’d angled it properly, then decided he didn’t really care. He was being blackmailed, he didn’t need to frame every shot like Kurosawa.

Peter emerged from the bathroom, loosening his tie. He paused in front of Neal and toed off his shoes, then buried his face in Neal’s neck, suckling gently. “You smell so good,” he breathed, pressing himself against Neal.

“Uhhmmmm,” Neal answered, because being kissed on his neck made him almost nonverbal. He took steps backwards toward the bed and Peter followed, kissing him the entire way. Neal’s leg bumped into the bed and he turned, maneuvered Peter around and pushed on his shoulders. Peter sank down to the bed and lay on his back, Neal following, their lips never parting. Neal’s knee leaned in between Peter’s knees and then he was lying on top of him, and they were making out like horny teenagers.

Neal reached down between them and undid Peter’s belt and then his trousers, got up on his knees so he could pull the pants down. He raised an eyebrow as he looked down. “Going commando, I see.”

Peter smirked, reached up and opened Neal’s robe, pulling him back down on top of him. They continued kissing for several minutes, Neal rubbing his hard cock against the length of Peter’s slowly, the friction delicious, maddening. Peter thrust his hips up against Neal’s involuntarily. “God I need to be inside you right now,” Peter breathed into Neal’s mouth. Neal smiled and pulled away.

Neal glanced over at the clock. “You need to be somewhere?” Peter asked, mock-hurt.

Neal laughed. “I’m right where I’m supposed to be, baby.” He shrugged off his robe, leaned across Peter to his bedside table and removed a rubber and bottle of lube from the goody drawer. Peter took the opportunity to remove his shirt and get behind Neal and he reached for the condom. Peter placed a hand on Neal’s hip and slid it down his ass, sliding his thumb between the cheeks. Instinctively, Neal arched his back, and Peter spread the cheeks wide. He leaned in and began to tongue at Neal’s asshole, first working around the rim, then thrusting his tongue in and out with a steady rhythm. Neal’s breath hitched in his throat; there were few things he enjoyed more than being rimmed. He leaned forward on his forearms to improve the angle for Peter, but couldn’t resist reaching down between his legs and stroking himself to keep things going.

After a few minutes, Peter reached for the lube and began to work first one then two fingers inside Neal, spreading them slightly to get Neal ready for him. Neal came up on his knees and Peter leaned down behind him. “I’m ready, baby, I’m so ready,” Neal breathed. Peter turned his head toward him and kissed him as he eased the head of his cock slowly into his waiting hole. He eased it in, inch by inch, then out, feeling that Neal was getting more and more turned on. Neal leaned forward on his forearms, improving the angle. Peter continued with his slow strokes. Neal whined a little, “Harder,” he breathed. “Please,” and Peter gave him what he wanted. Neal’s moans were deep in his chest, punctuated with breathy exclamations of Peter’s name. And it was so fucking beautiful, Peter thought.

Peter could feel the familiar clenching in his balls as he was about to come. Neal could feel him tensing up too. He threw his head back and whispered, “Wait for me, baby.” He reached down between his legs and pulled at his weeping cock, deftly milking it, his whole body tensing and clenching as he came, adding pressure for Peter who came within seconds. When they parted, Neal flashed a lascivious smile at the hidden camera, threw in a wink and turned to Peter, who had settled back on the pillows. Neal snuggled on top of him with his arm across Peter’s chest and sighed. He glanced towards the hidden camera with a thoughtful expression.

\----

Over the next two weeks, Neal found himself warming increasingly to the presence of the camera. He didn’t always turn it on, but when he did, he found himself playing to it, flashing seductive glances at it, arching his back a bit more, moaning a bit louder. Peter did not seem to have noticed the change in Neal’s behavior, a fact he was thankful for; how would he have explained it otherwise?

One evening as he returned from the office, he found a long, slender, tastefully wrapped gift box on the floor in front of his door. Bringing it into the apartment, he nearly dropped the thing when he saw what was inside. It was a black leather riding crop, hand-tooled he noted. There was another, smaller package nestled into the tissue paper, which Neal noticed was from the midtown spy shop where June had purchased the nanny cam. It held an earwig and a handwritten note which read as follows: “Mama likes to direct. – J.”

\----

Later that night, Peter arrived to find Neal once again well into his second or third brandy. “Tough day at the office, honey?” he joked. “No wait, I’m at the office too, so I know it wasn’t. You OK?”

Neal rolled his head back on his shoulders, stretching his neck. “I’m good, just, feeling tense for some reason. Won’t Elizabeth be coming?”

“She’s got a client meeting. Wanna get some dinner?”

“Let’s stay in – I have these great ribeyes June's cook sent up. Would you like to do the honors?” Neal gestured out on the balcony where a small gas grill was set up. Peter smiled; somehow the charring of meat brought out some baser, caveman side to his personality that he thrived on. Neal whipped up a Caesar salad and opened a bottle of Californian zinfandel and they enjoyed a leisurely dinner as the sun set over the city.

After they’d cleaned up, Neal surreptitiously inserted the earwig June had given him and switched on the nanny cam while Peter went in search of some coffee beans in June's kitchen. He stood by the bed, fingering the crop dubiously, wondering how exactly this ought to go. He’d never really been into pain play or spanking, but he could certainly understand the appeal. He and Kate had visited some BDSM clubs out of curiosity and decided it wasn’t for them. Still, he supposed he could give it a try, and maybe he’d consumed enough alcohol to deaden the sting.

He turned as he heard Peter enter the apartment, crop held in both hands. Peter’s eyes widened when he saw it, moving from the crop to Neal and back to the crop.

“…” Neal opened his mouth but no sound emerged.

“Have I been a bad boy?” Peter asked somberly.

“Wha…?”

“Was your steak not done properly, Neal?”

“Oh, no, it was perfect…”

“Was your steak not done properly, Neal?” Peter interrupted, his tone leading, his meaning clear.

Neal finally caught on. “Um, yes, it was overcooked. And, um, you must pay the price, Peter.” He wished he sounded more convincing.

“Tell him to take down his trousers,” June's voice sounded, a bit too loudly, in Neal’s ear. He jumped.

“Come over here and take down your pants so , um,” he cocked his head as June continued her instruction, “I can teach you a proper lesson.” He squared his shoulders, trying to look stern, but mostly he suspected he looked like a deer caught in headlights.

Peter slowly approached him, undoing his belt. “Kneel in front of the bed,” Neal ordered. Peter complied, facing the bed.

“Take down your pants.”

Peter’s pants and boxers pooled at his knees.

“Lean forward and, um, put your arms across the mattress.”

Peter obeyed.

“Now, um, take your punishment like a good boy.”

“Yes, Neal.”

Neal positioned himself behind Peter so that he was facing the nanny cam. He cocked his arm back, adjusted it a bit so he wouldn’t hit so hard and slapped Peter across his right buttock. The swishing sound of the crop flying through the air, followed by its slap against bare skin was frankly alarming to Neal. Peter grunted a bit.

“Again,” June prompted and Neal complied. Neal delivered three more strokes, and noticed that the area was getting redder. He didn’t know if he liked this. “Harder,” June ordered.

“Harder?” Neal asked reluctantly.

“Yes,” Peter and June answered in unison, so he doubled his efforts. He adjusted his angle so that the crop was coming down right on the curve of Peter’s buttocks, where they met his thighs. Peter gasped aloud at the increased power behind Neal’s swings.

“Sorry, sorry,” Neal whispered. “Is this really OK?” but he noticed when he stopped that Peter was rutting against the bedspread where he knelt, his cock purple and dripping. “I guess it’s OK,” Neal concluded, and started raining blows down on Peter’s other cheek.

After a few minutes, when he saw that there were welts beginning to rise on Peter’s reddened, shiny skin, Neal decided he ought to stop. “Now, I suppose you’ve learned your lesson. You can straighten up now.”

Peter straightened up and half-turned towards Neal. Neal noticed tears streaking down his face, but there was also a smile playing across his lips. He looked up at Neal through wet eyelashes and raised an eyebrow. “Should I take my medicine now?” Peter asked, still playing the game.

“What?”

Peter reached for Neal’s belt, pulled him forward and began rubbing his dick through the linen of his trousers. Neal’s hips thrust forward involuntarily. Peter undid Neal’s zipper and freed his now-stiffened prick, taking the head into his mouth and sucking expertly. Neal dropped the crop and put his right hand on Peter’s head, moaning incoherently. Peter sucked and kissed his way up and down Neal’s cock bringing Neal to the edge until he finally took his entire length in. Neal gasped, “Christ, Peter!” and fucked his lover’s amazing mouth, marveling at the feel of the head of his cock being accommodated by Peter’s throat. He came with a shout, his thighs trembling, fisting Peter’s hair. When it was over he sank to his knees in front of Peter and kissed him deeply, murmuring, “That was perfect,” into his mouth. Peter smiled.

Neal looked down and saw there was some unfinished business. He laid Peter down on his back on the bed and removed his pants. Peter hissed as his abused buttocks pressed into the bedspread. Neal eased him onto his side, undressed and stretched out next to him. He gently unbuttoned Peter’s shirt and began to kiss him, starting at his jawline, running down his throat and chest, stomach, and hips. Peter moaned gently, languidly, enjoying the soft attention, letting his body relax. Neal eventually took Peter’s cock into his mouth and began to suck gently at first, coaxing it into full hardness again. He looked up at Peter then, a question in his eyes. “No, just like that, baby,” he said. So Neal returned to delivering the world’s longest, slowest blowjob and when Peter finally came, it was with a soft groan and a contented sigh.

Later, Peter lay fighting off sleep with Neal’s head resting lightly on his belly, his fingers carding languidly through the younger man’s thick wavy hair. Neal raised his head to look at him thoughtfully. “Did you have a good time tonight?” he asked, resting his chin on his elbow and looking him in the eyes.

“I did,” Peter answered with a smile. “More than I thought I would. A good idea you had.”

Neal shifted his position, sitting up next to Peter in the lotus position facing him. He reached out to place his hand on Peter’s chest and look him in the eyes. “The steak really was perfect.”

Peter laughed. 

\----

Every few days from that point on, Neal would find more “gifts” from June waiting for him on his doorstep; a set of nipple clamps here, a leather cock ring there. Each time he introduced them to a surprisingly willing and increasingly experimental Peter. He couldn’t help but admit he was beginning to enjoy their new-found adventures in the bedroom as well, discovering hidden kinks he didn’t know he had. He also began to only allow June to watch when a new item was being introduced, an arrangement she didn’t seem to mind as she was amassing quite the library of video. 

\----

One evening in early October, June sat in her study drinking a cognac and watching the latest video of the boys. In it, Peter is kneeling on the floor naked, a cock ring turning his dick the most alarming shade of purple, and a set of weighted clamps pulling painfully on his nipples. Neal is stalking around him, clothed in nothing but a soft pair of pale grey sleep pants, his erection tenting them impressively. He is tickling Peter’s balls with a feather. Occasionally, he pulls on the chain linking the nipple clamps, eliciting a pained gasp from Peter.

June hears a footfall behind her, taking a long sip at her drink without turning. “I was never one for nipple play, myself,” she commented.

“It has a way of focusing a person,” Peter replied.

June paused the video with a click of the mouse and turned to face him. “Are you ever going to tell him about our little subterfuge?”

“I will. Soon. I need him to be a little more comfortable with the role-playing. Neal is surprisingly…vanilla.”

“He seems to like the performance aspects.”

“Can’t be a good conman without being a good actor, I suppose. Thanks for helping me out with this, June. I…can’t get this at home. My wife doesn’t have the stomach for it.”

“I think we’re all getting something out of it, my dear.”

“Did you leave him the, uh, thing I sent you today?” Peter had ordered a vibrating butt plug he wanted to try out on Neal.

“Of course,” June replied with a twinkle in her eye. “Mama likes to please.”

\----  
Thank you for your time.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the sequel: [Mama Likes More](http://archiveofourown.org/works/520633)


End file.
